I missed you, Elliot Stabler
by Susan Benson-Stabler
Summary: It's been 11 years since Olivia Benson lost her daughter, Susan, to Child Services. Will she ever find Susan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV of Olivia Benson

As David Haden and I are talking after coming out of a movie, a young girl comes over to us. I ask her what is she doing out late. She says she wants to ask me a question because she knows my name is Olivia Benson.

"What do you want to ask me, sweetie?"

"Do you have a daughter named Susan who would be around 11 years old by now?"

I stare at the girl. Everyone on the squad except for Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins, two new detectives at the 1-6, know about Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler, my love child with my ex-partner, Elliot Stabler. David says he'll see me later. I say okay and he walks away. I ask the girl if someone told her about Susan.

"No."

"Then how do you know about my daughter?"

She starts to walk away quickly. I hurry after her. Once I catch up, I squat down in front of her and take her hands in my gloved ones. She must have been abused by somebody because she won't look at my face. I tell her to tell me her name. She finally looks at me then releases my right hand so that she can pull a folded piece of paper out of her jacket pocket.

"My name is Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler. According to this birth certificate, I'm your daughter with Elliot Joseph Stabler and I want to come home. Please, Mom."

I tell Susan (if this _is_ Susan) that I need to take her to Mercy General for a DNA test just to make sure. She agrees and we walk to Mercy. When we walk into the ER, a blonde woman wearing light green scrubs smiles when she notices Susan who hugs her. Apparently, they know each other. The woman sees me watching and comes over to me as she holds Susan's right hand.

"Hi, my name is Julie. Are you a friend of Susan's too?"

I tell Julie my name is Detective Olivia Benson and that I need a DNA test done for both myself and Susan. Julie says okay. She leads both me and Susan to an examination room. After swabbing both our mouths, Julie leaves the room. While we wait, I notice Susan is trying to stay awake. I tell her to climb onto the exam table and try to rest. I help her onto the table. When Susan lays down on the table, it's only then that I notice blood staining her jeans. I tell her that I'll be right back. She says she's been wishing she could find at least one of her birth parents and closes her eyes. Once Susan is asleep, I go looking for Julie. As I walk down the hospital corridor, I try calling Amanda on my cell. When she answers sleepily, I immediately apologize for waking her up then ask her to call Fin and ask him to call me. After I hang up, Julie comes walking over to me. I ask her if Susan has been here before.

"Yes, many times. I first met Susan when she was 8. Her foster mother, Melanie Parker, brought her in one afternoon. Susan told me in private that Jason, Melanie's husband, has been touching her down there. I immediately called Special Victims and Child Services. A male detective came down and talked to Susan about Jason. Susan told the detective that Jason took pictures of her birth mother at Meloni's. I guess the detective didn't believe her because Susan left with Melanie a few hours later. Susan has started coming in whenever she knows that I'll be on duty. She trusts me. I recently asked Susan to show me one of the pictures Jason had taken. At first, Susan said she couldn't because then her mother would be in danger. She finally showed me a picture she has taken from Jason's file cabinet in his office. I made a copy and placed it in her file. Let me go it get for you."

As I wait for Julie, my cell rings and I answer. It's Fin. I ask him to please call Elliot and ask him to come to Mercy. I'm still on the phone when Julie returns with Susan's file. As I leaf through the folder and come across a photo of myself, my knees feel wobbly. I hear Fin asking me what's wrong.

"Just tell Elliot to get down here, Fin. _Now!_ "

I hang up just as Julie hands me the DNA test results. I can't believe it when I read the name Olivia Serena Benson under "Birth Mother." My knees start to fold beneath me and Julie grabs me around my waist before I sink to the floor. As Julie tries to hold me up, she asks me if I know the name of Susan's birth mother. I just nod.

"Julie, she's me. _I'm_ Susan's birth mother."

I tell Julie to keep a watch out for a man who says he's Elliot Stabler. I go back to where I left Susan resting. I sit down in a chair and watch my little girl sleep as I try to calm down. El, John, Fin, and Don have been trying to help me locate Susan since she was taken from my arms when she was only a month old. Child Services said that they believed Susan's father wouldn't want to support us since he was my partner and married with 4 children. I have always believed Kathy was responsible for me losing my daughter. I cried for weeks after Susan was gone. Even El couldn't comfort me. Now, here was Susan. A lone tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away. I missed both El and Susan. I need to feel Elliot's arms around me.

 _Please get here soon, El. Our little girl found us._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV of Elliot Stabler

After Fin tells me Olivia wants me to come to Mercy immediately so that she can to talk to me about something important, I throw on jeans, a grey hoodie and sneakers then hurry to my car. As I drive to Mercy, I wonder what Olivia needs to tell me. I've missed her like crazy ever since I retired earlier this year. I walk into the ER and ask a blond woman wearing light green scrubs where I can find Olivia Benson. She asks me if I'm Elliot Stabler. I say yes and the woman points me to an examination room. When I walk into the exam room, Liv is sitting in a chair sleeping. As I watch her, I remember making love to her for a month 12 years ago. I walk over to my Liv. She looks so beautiful as she sleeps. I lean down and softly kiss her lips. She softly whispers my name then opens her brown eyes. When she realizes it was me who had kissed her, she starts crying. I pull her to her feet and hug her. She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my right shoulder as she continues to cry softly. I breathe in her scent as I hold her close to me. I kiss her hair as we stand there holding each other. A few minutes later, I hear a girl's voice behind us say the word "Mom." Liv smiles and introduces me to Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler. I stare at Susan in shock. I walk over to the table she is sitting on. When I tell Susan that I'm Elliot, she smiles and flings her arms around my neck. As I hold my daughter close, I notice a dark-haired man wearing a white lab coat watching us. Susan sees the man and starts shaking. I tell Liv to watch Susan for a minute and leave the room. I follow the guy who starts running. I run after him. I tackle him a few minutes later. He says he's a doctor who was supposed to exam Susan. As I lead him back towards the exam room where I'd left Liv and Susan, I ask him why did Susan start shaking when she saw him watching her.

"I'm her foster father, Jason Parker. She's probably worried that she'll get in trouble for leaving the house."

Liv is standing in front of Susan when I bring Jason in. I can hear Susan begging her not to let Jason hurt her again. I sit Jason in the same chair my Liv was sleeping in when I came in.

"Start talking, Parker. Why is Susan begging her mother not to let you hurt her again? What did you do to my daughter, you son of a bitch?"

Before Jason can answer, Susan tells me Jason has been having sex with her since she was 8. My blood boils and my fists clench. Liv gently lays her hand on my left arm.

"El, please don't lose your cool in front of Susan. She's scared enough."

I ask the same woman I met when I came into the ER to get a security officer. When a guard comes in, I tell him to put Jason in a locked office until an NYPD detective can come get him. After the guard takes Jason out of the room, Liv asks me to come home with her and Susan.

"Okay, babe. Come on, Susan. You're coming home with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV of Olivia Benson

It's after 1:30 in the morning when El brings me and Susan home to my apartment. Susan has fallen asleep again in the back seat of El's car. He carries her up to my door and waits for me to unlock the door. Once we're inside, he lays Susan on my couch as I take off my coat. I look for a pillow and blanket. I place the pillow under Susan's head as El covers her with the blanket. I ask him if he would like something to drink. I hand him a water. We chat for about 25 minutes before he notices I'm about to fall asleep as I lean against the kitchen counter.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Liv. It's been a long night for you."

I ask El if he'll spend the night and he says yes. I go into my room and change into an old T-shirt and sweatpants. I crawl into my bed and close my eyes. A minute later, I feel El wrap his arm around my waist. I turn and lay my head on his shirtless chest. He kisses my forehead as we lay there. I whisper that I love him.

"I love you too, Olivia Benson. Good night."

"Night, El."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV of Susan Benson-Stabler

The morning after I am finally reunited with my birth parents, Mom takes me to the 16th precinct where she is an NYPD detective. As we drove there, Mom told me how she and Dad had been partners and how much she'd missed him since he'd retired last year. Before we'd left Mom's apartment, Dad had promised he would come to the precinct at 1:30 to take us to lunch. Before we walk into the squad room, Mom tells me that Detectives Amaro and Rollins don't know about me yet. Mom takes me into an office where 3 men are waiting. Mom introduces me to Detective Fin Tutuola, Sergeant John Munch, and Captain Donald Cragen. They each say that they're glad to finally meet the beautiful daughter of Detective Olivia Benson. Mom laughs and says that I am beautiful. She asks me if I would like to meet Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins. Captain Cragen tells Mom he'll sit with me while she gets Amaro and Rollins. After Mom leaves, Captain Cragen tells me that I can call him Grandpa Don if I would like. When Mom comes back in the office, a dark-haired man and blond woman are with her. Mom wraps her arm around my shoulder and looks at the man and woman.

"Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins, I'd like you to meet my daughter. This is Susan Benson-Stabler."

Amanda and Nick stare at me for a minute then Amanda smiles at me. She says she's glad to meet me and tells Mom she'll keep an eye on me. Mom says okay. Amanda leads me out to the squad room. I sit in a chair next to Amanda's desk while waiting for Mom to come back into the squad room. Amanda and I are talking when I see Jason being led into the room by an officer. Amanda notices me watching Jason. He sees me watching him. He is more angry at me than ever before. He tries to break free from the officer as Amanda keeps her arms around me.

"You little bitch! Your precious mom is so going to die!"

Mom and Grandpa Don come flying out of his office so fast, I'm shocked. Mom starts to go after Jason but Fin and Munch grab her arms before she can reach him. Just then, Dad comes in and sees Mom crying. The officer takes Jason into an interview room while Dad tells Fin and Munch to release Mom. When they let her go, Dad goes over to her and wraps his arms around her. Mom is still crying as she tells Dad she loves him.

"I love you too, Liv."

I go over to them. Mom reaches out and pulls me close. I know she understands what Jason meant when he screamed that she was going to die. Dad asks her if she's ready to go to lunch.

"I'd rather go home, El. I'm too upset to let people see me like this. Will you take us home?"

Grandpa Don tells Mom she can have a few days off if she wants. Mom tells him thanks and the 3 of us leave and go down to where Dad's car is parked. As Dad drives, Mom sits in the back seat with me. She lets me rest my head in her lap and strokes my brown hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV of Elliot Stabler

After I bring Olivia and Susan back to her place, Susan says she wants to explain to me why Liv was crying when I came into the squad room earlier. Olivia says that she's going to go lie down while Susan and I talk. When she leaves the room, Susan and I sit on Liv's couch.

"Dad, the reason Mom was so upset is because she heard Jason scream that she was going to die because I told her what he did to me. He had told me that if I didn't let him have sex with me, I would never find out anything about my mother. _Please_ protect Mom, Dad. I can't lose her again."

I promise Susan that nothing will _ever_ happen to Olivia with me by her side. After Susan lays down on the couch to try to rest, I go to Liv's bedroom. When I walk in the room, she's lying on her side with her back to me. I lay beside her and slowly wrap my left arm around her waist and softly whisper that I love her. She turns and looks at me with tears in her brown eyes.

"El, why would Jason threaten me? He doesn't even know me."

I tell her that Jason had used Susan's desire to find her to make Susan let him have sex with her. She buries her face in my chest as she sobs her heart out. I hold her close to me as I tell her that I love her with all my heart. She looks at me and asks me to make love to her. I tell her I don't want to hurt her when I do make love to her. She smiles.

"You won't hurt me, El. You didn't that whole month you made love to me, did you? Please make love to me. I need you inside me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV of Olivia Benson

El unbuttons my blouse and slides it down and off my shoulders. I moan as he kisses my left breast through my bra. He removes his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers. I unbutton my own pants and wiggle out of them. As I lie on my back on my bed, El kisses his way down to my underwear. He lowers them and lightly kisses my thighs. I gasp when I feel El's tongue caressing my center. I beg him to take me. He lowers his boxers. I gasp when he enters me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me, El. I know you never would. I love you."

As my El begins to move inside me, I remember what he'd said to me that last night as we lay in my bed after making incredible love for over 2 hours.

" _I'll always love you, Olivia Serena Benson. Always."_

I hear El telling me to let go. I do and so does he. He pulls out and collapses next to me trying to catch his breath. I kiss his chest as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. He says he still wants to take me and Susan out to lunch one day.

"I have a better idea, El. How about you bring your kids tonight to whatever restaurant you choose? Susan and I will come in when you text me and say we can come in."

He agrees then kisses my lips. A little while later, El leaves saying he'll call me in 2 hours to let me know where and what time to bring Susan to meet her siblings. He kisses me again before he leaves. I ask Susan if she would like to look for a nice dress to wear tonight when she meets her brothers and sisters. She says she'd like that. I hug her and tell her I love her.

"I love you too, Mom."

Before Susan and I leave my apartment to look for a dress, I tell her I have something for her. I fasten a silver heart-shaped locket with pictures of me and Elliot inside around her neck then tell her to always remember that her parents never stopped searching for her. She says she knows that. I kiss her hair and say we should go find the dress because her dad will be calling soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV of Susan Benson-Stabler

Mom and I see a light blue dress that matches my eyes. I try it on and Mom says she loves it. I pick out some shoes too. As we are walking out of the store, Mom and I hear someone call her name. We turn and see 2 women coming towards us. Mom hugs both of them. When they notice me, they smile.

"Hi. I'm Alex Cabot and this is Casey Novak. What's your name?"

"Susan Benson-Stabler."

Alex and Casey stare at me in shock. I guess Mom told them about me. Mom says that they should stop by the precinct one day. They both promise they will. After Alex and Casey walk away, I ask Mom how she knows them. She says they used to work with her and Dad. Just then, Mom's cell rings. She answers it then smiles. It's Dad.

"Hey, El. Susan and I are about to head back to my place to get ready for tonight. What time? Okay. We'll see you at 7:30. Love you. Bye."

Mom hangs up and asks me if she can help me with my hair. I say okay.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Mom."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV of Olivia Benson

Susan and I take a cab to a little Italian place in Brooklyn. Susan looks so beautiful in her dress. She is even wearing the locket I gave her earlier. Soon, Elliot's text comes in.

 _E: Hey, gorgeous. You guys ready?_

 _L: Ready as we will ever be, handsome. Can we come in now?_

 _E: Yeah, babe. All the kids are here even Richard._

 _L: When we get back to my place, you will love what I have planned for you._

 _E: I am sure I will. Just hope we do not wake Susan up._

I smile and tell Susan we can go in now. When we walk in, I think I recognize someone sitting at a nearby table. She is sitting where I can clearly see her face.

 _Kathy is here tonight too. I wonder if El realizes she is here._

I steer Susan over to where El is sitting with his kids. He smiles then stands up and leans towards me. He brushes his lips against mine. I know Richard must be upset that Elliot kissed me. If he is, he doesn't say anything. When Susan and I are seated, I lean over and whisper to El that Kathy is here too. He says Kathy is dating someone but swears he doesn't know who.

El glances towards the door. He frowns when he sees someone walk in. He quietly tells me Kurt Moss is walking towards our table. When Kurt steps up beside my chair, I don't look at him. El squeezes my hand under the table.

"Hi, Olivia. It's been a long time. How are you?"

I finally look up at him and say that I'm fine. He looks over at Susan who is talking to Kathleen and Lizzie so she hasn't noticed him yet. I stand up and face Kurt.

"Kurt, please leave. I'm here with Elliot and his kids trying to enjoy a nice dinner. I don't need you ruining my evening."

"If that girl is Elliot's daughter, then why does she look like you? I know about you having a child with him. Kathy told me. She and I are dating."

I hear El tell Susan that he's taking both of us home now. He takes me by the hand and pulls me along while Susan walks beside me. Once we're outside, I break down crying. El pulls me against him and holds me as I lay my head on his left shoulder. I'm still crying as Susan asks me who that man is.

"Susan, he is someone your mom dated once. Liv, I think we should go to a hotel instead of your place. Kathy knows where I live so we can't go to my place either."

I say okay. I just can't believe Kathy told Kurt about Susan. We drive to a hotel and request 2 rooms next to each other. After I say goodnight to Susan, I go into the room I'm sharing with Elliot. He's lying on the bed in just his boxers with his hands locked behind his head. I walk over and lay next to El. My back is facing him. He wraps his arm around my waist and gently kisses the back of my neck.

"Kathy had no right to tell Kurt about Susan, El."

"I know, babe. I think she's getting back at me for asking her for a divorce. She knows I love you."

I turn until I'm facing El.

"You're filing for divorce, El? Why didn't you tell me?"

He tells me he was waiting for the divorce to be finalized so that he could be with me and Susan every day instead of just at night and a few hours during the day.

"I love you, Olivia Benson. You're my Liv."

"You're my El. I don't want to lose you again. I can't handle the look on Susan's face if you walk away from us. Please don't ever do that."

"I swear I will never leave you two. I love you both with all my heart."

El kisses my lips.

"Can I ask you something I've wanted to ask you before I even retired, baby?"

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife. I want you to become Olivia Serena Benson-Stabler. Will you? Please?"

"I don't know, El. I want to be your wife but I'm not sure how your kids might handle that. I love each of them but I don't want them to think I'm trying to replace Kathy."

Just then , Elliot's cell rings. He answers it. I can hear someone crying on the other end. He sits up as he listens.

"Kathy, it's over between us. I love Olivia not you. I know you're dating Kurt Moss. He had the balls to tell Liv that you told him about Susan in front of me. If the kids hadn't been sitting there, I would have gladly let Liv beat the shit out of him and laughed as she beat him. Just stay away from both Liv and Susan. I have to go. Please don't do anything stupid."

He hangs up and sighs as he sits on the edge of the bed with his back to me. I hear him start to cry so I rest my cheek on his muscled back as he sobs his heart out. I kiss both of his shoulder blades trying to let him know I love him. He finally turns around to look at me. Tears are still streaming down his face so I cup his handsome face in my hands and gently kiss the tears away. When I finish, El is smiling. He kisses my lips as he unzips my dress. He lowers the straps revealing my bra-less chest. El lays me on my back and leans his head down to kiss my left breast then my right. He removes the dress and proceeds to kiss his way down my body. When he reaches my underwear, he lowers them and kisses my thighs. My breath is ragged as El rains light kisses on my left inner thigh. He knows just how to tease me so I'll beg for him to enter me.

"El, please enter me. I can't wait. _Please._ "

He removes his boxers and lays over my body. I can't wait so I grip his hips and guide him down into me. He chuckles at my insistence of needing him inside me. He starts moving in and out of me. I moan and dig my nails into his shoulders as he keeps moving. I must have had my nails in his shoulders too tight because he cries out. I notice blood coming from under where my nails are digging into his shoulders. He pulls out and buries his face in my neck as he tries to catch his breath. I say over and over that I'm sorry that I made his shoulders bleed. El just kisses my neck and whispers that he's okay. As he lays beside me after catching his breath, I say again that I didn't mean to hurt my El. He says that he has had worse things happen to him before. I lay my head on his chest as I remember kissing Dale Stuckey while El watched.

"El? Remember Dale Stuckey?"

El sighs as he strokes my hair. I know the memory of watching me kiss that prick is still fresh in his mind. I tell El that I only kissed Stuckey to save the man I loved with all my heart .

"I know that, babe. You were scared Stuckey would kill me so you did what you had to do to save me. You were sending me a silent message with your brown eyes as you kissed that little bastard. You said 'El, I'm sorry you have to watch me kiss anyone else but you. I have to protect you so that we can find our little girl someday.' Well, we found Susan. She's in the next room sleeping soundly knowing that we're close by."

Suddenly, we both hear a girl's scream. My heart gets stuck in my throat. It sounds like Susan. El pulls his pants back on and softly opens our room door. He leaves me alone in the room for what seems like hours instead of just a few minutes. He comes running back and grabs his phone. I watch as he dials Fin and screams that somebody just took Susan. I quickly put my dress back on. I pull El's white shirt on over the dress. I don't have time to zip it up. Susan is missing and we have to find her before we lose her forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'd love for any opinions about what should happen in the next few chapters. Thanks and I'll update as soon as I come up with an idea for the next chapter.**

Chapter 9

POV of Amanda Rollins

When Fin and I arrive at the hotel where some psycho took Susan from, we find Elliot trying to comfort Olivia as she sobs uncontrollably in his arms. A few minutes later, Nick and Munch arrive too. Munch knows that now isn't the time for his wisecracks so he offers to take Olivia and Elliot back to her place. Just then, Olivia's cell rings. We all quiet down as Elliot tells Olivia to put the phone on speaker so if it's Susan, she might help us locate her. Olivia presses the speaker button. We hear crying on the other end.

"Mom? Dad?"

It's definitely Susan. Olivia begs her to be brave and tell us where she is.

"I'm sitting in my friend Sara's old backyard. It's 2 houses from where Dad lived with Kathy. I'm hiding so when Kathy comes back, she won't find me. I'm in the basement under the stairs. I know about a secret way into the basement no one else but Sara does. I want you to find me before Kathy comes back. Please come get me. I love you, Mommy."

Then Susan hangs up. I know that last sentence has torn Olivia's heart in half. I ask Elliot if he wants to come with me and Fin to get Susan back. Immediately, he agrees. Olivia begs Elliot to let her come along. He tells her that there's a chance that we'll find Susan before Kathy comes back. He kisses her deeply then tells her he loves her.

"I love you too, El. Promise me you'll call if you find Susan."

"I promise and don't forget that you're my Liv and I'm your El always and forever."

Fin, Elliot, and I drive to where Susan said she's waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

POV of Susan Benson-Stabler

It feels like it's been hours since I had called Mom's cell begging her to come get me. I'm still hiding under the basement stairs at my best friend Sara's old house when I hear a voice whisper my name. It sounds like Dad but I stay where I am. About 4 or 5 seconds later, I see Dad standing with his back to me. My heart leaps at the sight of him.

"Dad?"

He turns and sees me. He hurries over to me and asks me if I'm okay. I nod. He bends down and scoops me into his arms. He turns and we both notice a girl peering at us from a dark corner of the basement. At first, I stare at the girl then something registers in my brain. It's Sara! I tell Dad to put me down.

"Susan, we don't have time. Kathy might find us down here any minute."

"Dad, it's my friend Sara. Please set me down so I can talk to her."

Dad finally sets me down. I slowly walk towards Sara. She cowers away.

"Sara, it's me. It's Susan. I was your best friend for years. It's okay. You're safe."

Sara stares at me for a minute then smiles. Even though we're both 11 now, Sara still recognizes me. She runs into my arms and starts crying. Dad says we all need to get out of here now. I ask Dad to carry Sara out of the basement then tell Sara that he's my birth father. Sara asks me how did I find Dad after all these years. I tell her an angel named Sara guided me to both my birth parents. Dad scoops Sara into his arms and tells her that she'll be safe as I lead him out of the basement. Once we're certain Kathy isn't around, we hurry around the side of the house. I spot Amanda looking around. I softly call her name. She sees me standing there. She hurries over to me and hugs me.

"Susan, you're okay. Your mom will be so happy to see you."

Dad comes around the side of the house still carrying Sara. He lays her on the back seat of his car and I climb in beside her. Fin comes running towards us. He says Kathy's coming this way and that we need to get out of here. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out. I cover Sara with my body as she screams. Dad cries out in pain and falls to the ground. He's been shot in the left shoulder.

"Dad!"

Even though Sara's begging me not to, I climb out of Dad's car and go over to him. He's whispering Mom's name as he lays there bleeding.

"Dad, please hang on. Mom needs you. So do-"

I am cut off when I feel something stab my side. I've been shot too. I am scared as blackness threatens to overcome me. I say one word before I black out.

"Mommy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

POV of Olivia Benson

Munch is driving me to Mercy after Amanda calls me saying that El and Susan have both been shot. I cry as Munch speeds towards the hospital. I can't lose both my El and my little girl at the same time. Once we arrive, Munch and I run into the ER. I spot Julie and ask her where El and Susan are. She says they're both all right. I smile through my tears. Amanda is sitting with a little girl in her lap. Nick is sitting next to Don who is crying also. I ask Julie if I can see Susan. She leads me to a room where Susan is laying on a bed with her eyes closed. Julie tells me to go to Susan which I do. I sit on the left side of the bed and watch my little girl sleep. A few seconds later, Susan opens her eyes and sees me sitting next to her looking at her.

"Mom, is that you?"

I nod and pull her close. Susan wraps her arms around me as I shift so that I can lay next to her without letting her go. Susan whispers that her angel told her that she has to come back so that I wouldn't be heartbroken if she had died. I kiss her hair and hold her as I thank her angel for sending my little girl back to me.

"Liv?"

I look up at the door. El is standing there smiling at me. I smile back at him. He walks over to me and kisses my forehead softly.

"I'm okay too, baby. I love you."

I ask him who shot both him and Susan.

"I don't know. I had my head turned so I didn't see the shooter. When I came to in the OR, I started calling for my Liv. The doctors promised me I would make it. The bullet just grazed my shoulder, baby. I'm right here beside you."

I had almost forgotten Susan was in my arms when she said that she wouldn't have gotten shot too if she hadn't gotten out of the car. I tell her I'm not angry at her. She says that Sara kept begging her not to leave the car but she didn't listen. I ask Susan who Sara is.

"She was my best friend that went missing 2 years ago. I never saw her again until today. She helped me find you, Mom."

Just then, Amanda, Nick, Munch, and Don come into the room. Amanda is carrying the little girl I'd seen sitting on her lap. The girl has her arms wrapped around Amanda's neck like she'll never let go. Amanda whispers to her that somebody wants to thank her for bringing her mom back to her. The little girl turns her head and sees Susan in my arms. She smiles. Amanda carries her over to Susan's bed and sets her down beside my little girl. They hold each other for a long time as we all watch. I suddenly think to ask about Fin. Nick says he is at the precinct keeping an eye on Kathy who'd shot El and then Susan. El stares at him in shock.

" _Kathy_ shot me and Susan? Where did she get the gun?"

Nick says Kathy got it from a pawn shop in Brooklyn. El sighs as he looks at me. He apologizes to me for screwing up yet again. I tell him that it could've been worse for both him and Susan. He smiles and kisses my lips.

"Mom, can we try to find Sara's mom? I know she is still looking for her like you kept looking for me."

Sara says her mom isn't looking for her. I ask her why not.

"Mom's dead. She got killed a year ago in a car crash. She came to me and told me she couldn't be with me anymore but that a blonde woman my friend Susan calls Aunt Lex is going to adopt me and be my new mom."

Susan says she doesn't know anyone she calls Aunt Lex. Just then, I realize Sara is talking about Alex Cabot. I tell Susan that I will be right back. She says she knows I'm going to go call Alex. When I reach Alex, I tell her that her little girl is waiting for her at Mercy to bring her home. She says she knows Sara is waiting for her and that she is about to board a flight back to New York. I hang up and go back to Susan's room where only El, Susan and Sara are waiting. Susan has her arms around a sleeping Sara. Susan is resting her head on Elliot's chest as she sleeps too. I go over and stand next to my El. He pulls me onto his lap as he tries not to wake Susan up.

"Alex on her way, Liv?"

"Yeah. El, I love you."

I kiss his neck as we sit there. I am so glad he and Susan are okay. I tell him that I will marry him. He chuckles.

"I'm glad you decided to become part of the Stabler family after all."

"I think I've always been a part of your family. I just didn't know it then. I do now."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

POV of Susan Benson-Stabler

It's been almost 7 years since I almost died after Kathy shot me and Dad. Sara knew that Aunt Lex was the woman who was supposed to be her new mom the minute she walked into the squad room. She ran into Aunt Lex's arms and called her "Mom." Aunt Lex told Sara that she was her mom and that she would always be her little girl. I cried as I watched them hold each other. Sara has been my best friend since first grade and I want her to be happy like me. Mom and Dad got married on my 12th birthday on the beach. Mom looked so beautiful in her pale green sundress with a daisy tucked behind her left ear. Grandpa Don gave her away. Aunt Amanda, Aunt Lex, and Aunt Case were bridesmaids. I was maid of honor. Uncle Fin and Uncle Nick were Dad's best men. Dad couldn't take his eyes off Mom during the entire wedding. I've even begun dating a guy from my Honors World History class named Will Jamison. He looks at me the way Dad looks at Mom. I now have a 4-year-old adopted brother, Noah Porter Benson-Stabler. His mom Ellie is dead just like Sara's mom. Mom can't have any more kids after miscarrying twice but that doesn't stop her from spoiling both Noah and me. I still wear the silver locket she gave me when I was 11. I am considering applying to the same college Mom graduated from. I want to be close to my family. Richard came around after hearing that his mother shot his dad and little sister. He has been at boot camp for 4 months but calls and writes regularly. Maureen is expecting her own little one in 4 months. She is married to a really great guy named Daniel. Kathleen is dating a guy named Mitchell. Lizzie is attending college in Boston where she is studying science. Eli is now almost 13. He looks just like Dad. One day a week ago, a woman came to the precinct asking for Dad. Even though Dad was there, Uncle Nick told Dani Beck that he wasn't. When Dad came out of an interview room with Mom, he was shocked to see Dani glaring at him. I hid a smile as Dad told Dani that he was married to Mom. I could tell that Dani was pissed because of the way I saw her glaring at Mom. I hope she doesn't shoot Mom like Kathy shot me and Dad. Yesterday, Mom told me that she is so proud of me becoming a beautiful young woman. I told her that I have Sara's mom to thank for bringing me back to her. Grace was the angel who told me I had to go back. Will is applying to Siena College too. He doesn't want to be away from the girl he calls his Susan. I call him my Will. I love him so much. I only hope that I'll be as lucky as Mom and have children too.

 **Author's Note: This story is going to have a sequel. It will take place during and after Susan's college years. Does anyone think Susan will attend Siena College like Olivia? Will Susan's beloved Will join her or will they attend separate colleges? Wait and see.**


End file.
